pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Accardi
History Prior to Pokemon Heroes Prior to Pokemon Heroes, Sam grew up in Twinleaf Town with his grandfather and grandmother, both of whom raised him since he was born. His mother died in childbirth with him, and his father left his mother shortly before Sam was born. As a child, Sam was taught to battle by his grandfather out by Lake Verity. Sam also attended the Pokemon School in Twinleaf Town where he met and instantly befriended Alyssandra and Jeremy. Sam also met Niya at Pokemon School; however the two were constant rivals, always competing over who was better. When Sam was 9, his grandfather passed away, leaving Sam very hurt and also with a sense of duty and responsiblity to his grandmother. After he graduated from the Pokemon School in the year following, Sam refused to go on his Pokemon Journey in order to stay and take care of his grandmother. Knowing how much his family meant to him, Alyssandra and Jeremy agreed they would stay with him no matter what and would leave to go on their own journeys only when Sam felt he was ready to leave for his. Sam spent the next 7 years helping his grandmother out around the house and hanging out with his friends, Alyssandra and Jeremy, although he would get up early in the morning to sit by the water at Lake Verity, a place he dubbed his "thinking spot", an idea he got from his grandfather. It should also be mentioned that as a child, Sam was plagued by bad dreams involving a foggy forest with a ruined hall. This hall would lead Sam to a large, black, obsidian dome with a dragon, The dragon would breath its flames on Sam, and cause him to wake up each time. Sinnoh Saga Sam first appeared in,'' New Beginnings,'' taking a his usual morning walk to Lake Verity. His morning was turned upside down as he was confronted by an injured Starly being pursued by a Glameow. Sam took command of the situation and used the uncaught Starly to attempt to fend off the Glameow. Though Sam was unable to defeat the Glameow, a mysterious man showed up and used his Luxio to send the Glameow away. Afterwards, the man introduced himself as Professor Rowan, and invited Sam to visit him at his lab later that day, to which Sam agrees. Later Sam returns home to Twinleaf Town where he and his grandmother used herbs to help cure the Starly. Sam was later visited by his two friends, Alyssandra and Jeremy, whom inquired about his meeting with Professor Rowan. After insisting they come along as well, the threesome prepare to visit the Professor at his lab in Sandgem Town. In, The Pokemon Professor, ''Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra arrive at Professor Rowan's lab. They are greeted by his young, and very nervous intern, Pascal, who invites them inside. After looking at the instruments in the lab, the threesome are allowed to choose their own Pokemon and it is revealed by the Professor that he is an old friend fo Sam's grandfather, Aurelio. Professor Rowan lent his Luxio to Jeremy, who requested to catch his own Pokemon, and offered the choice of Piplup, Chimchar or Turtwig to Sam and Alyssandra. Alyssandra and Sam both chose a Piplup, and Jeremy soon returned with a Pikachu. Afterwords, the three of them ate dinner with Professor Rowan, before spending the night at the local Pokemon Center. In the next chapter, Starly Returns, Sam and the others prepare to leave Sandgem Town to go on their Pokemon Journey. They first call home, and have their stuff transferred over to the Pokemon Center that they are staying at. After speaking with his grandmother, Sam not only has his doubts about travelling eased, but is gifted a Poketch from his grandmother and Jeremy's mother. After departing from the Pokemon Center with thier stuff, the group is confronted by the same Starly that Sam saved earlier, and it joins Sam's team. In the chapter, Catching Contest, Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy hold a bet to see who can catch the most Pokemon. Sam agrees that if he loses he will allow detours in their travels in the future, but if he wins he will decide the travel schedule for the rest of the journey. The three of them start their contest, and begin to catch as many Pokemon as possible. After catching a Shinx, Sam returns to camp and the three teens compare their Pokemon. It is revealed that Jeremy has caught a Starly, and Alyssandra has also caught a Shinx. Sam's Poke Ball is then attacked by a wild Glameow, the same Glameow from before, but the Pokemon is soon captured and subdued by Alyssandra, who wins the contest and her shopping spree. In the following chapter, The Lost Turtwig,'' Sam, discovered that his money was missing, like Alyssandra's Trainer Card and Jeremy's Poketch. After witnessing something steal the group's food, Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra enter the nearby woods beside their camp to track down the thief. Sam eventually comes face to face with the culprit, a wild and angry Turtwig. Though Sam looses to the Turtwig in a battle, he regroups with the others and they work together to discover Turtwig's nest. They find their missing objects at the nest, as well as the objects stolen from other trainers. After regaining their lost things, the Turtwig returns, surprised to see the group near its home. Jeremy talks to it, and convinces it to join his team, eventually catching it and adding it to his immediate roster. In,'' Pokemon Battle Royale, Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy decide on which Pokemon they are going to transfer to Professor Rowan. Sam has no Pokemon that he wishes to transfer, and Alyssandra is the only trainer who decides to leave Pokemon with the Professor, switching out her Glameow in favour of her Shinx and Piplup. After transferring their Pokemon, Jeremy suggests a three way Pokemon battle, to which Sam and Alyssandra agree. With Alyssandra having only two Pokemon in her party, the three decide to have a three way double battle, each using two of their Pokemon to defeat the other two. The group use the battlefield behind the Route 202 Pokemon Center, with Nurse Joy as their judge. Sam decides to use his Piplup and Shinx, and together Sam and his two Pokemon end up defeating Alyssandra and her Piplup and Shinx, and Jeremy and his Turtwig and Starly. At the end of the battle, Sam's Piplup evolves into a Prinplup and his Shinx evolves into a Luxio. In the chapter, Sam's New Friend, the group hears about a trainer who used his Chimchar to defeat a group of angered Ursaring in the past night, and left the Chimchar at the Pokemon Center in a poor condition. When the group comes face to face with this trainer, Sam is angered by the way he treats his Pokemon and devises a plan to rescue Chimchar and defeat the trainer, named Richard Lestrange. Sam challenges Richard to a high-stakes Pokemon Battle, offering up 100 000 Poke-Yen to Richard if he won, but demanding that he release Chimchar of Sam lost. Richard agreed and the two battled, with Sam easily ending up the victor. After a small altercation with Richard, Chimchar is released and Sam takes in the Pokemon as a temporary member of his team. In the chapter following, Jubilife City, City of Joy, Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra finally arrive in Jubilife City, and head straight for the Pokemon Center. Just before they enter the building, they are stopped by two clowns, known as Vanna and Pat. They give the group a chip, which is a new Poketch Application, and enter them into the Poketch Company Anniversary Raffle. Later in the day, Jeremy and Sam are taking Alyssandra shopping for clothes and accessories as part of their deal, and for her Pokemon Contest the following day. After Alyssandra finally purchases her dress, the announcing of the prize winners begins, with the winners of the new car and lifetime supply of Poffin being Michael O'Keefe and Suzaku Itamaki respectively. Jeremy becomes the winner of the last prize, a surprise Pokemon, and finds that he has won a Piplup, deposited right in his PC. Afterwards the group enjoys a dinner together, and prepare for Alyssandra's tournament the next day. Later that night, in the same chapter, Sam and Alyssandra had a late night talk, as Alyssandra finds herself unable to sleep. Sam mentions how she will do fine in her contest, and gives her advice to reassure her about her nerves. After that, Alyssandra and Sam return to bed. In the chapter ''Niya; Alyssandra's First Tournament, ''Sam and Jeremy go off on errands for the day after Niya appears to the group, on the morning of Alyssandra's first contest in Jubilife City, effectively calming Alyssandra of her nerves before her first contest. While the two girls spent the day together, Sam and Jeremy went off on their errands. During this time, they came across Looker and Officer Jenny, giving chase to a Team Galactic Grunt. Sam and Jeremy hold the grunt up enough for him to be arrested, and Sam takes in his mistreated Croagunk. Sam and Jeremy later raced to return to the Contest Hall to attend Alyssandra's, which she ended up winning. In the next chapter, ''Poketch Problems, ''Sam and Jeremy's Starly are constantly competing against each other for everything, even seemingly small things. This natural Darwinian fued between the two Pokemon cause Sam and Jeremy to begin fighting as well, which causes them to go off on their own in the city. Sam runs off to a small cafe in one of the side streets of the city, and is followed by Niya, who confronts him there about his feelings towards the fued with Jeremy, as well as towards Alyssandra. She also becomes a trusted confidant of Sam's, as he explained to her the reason why he came to the cafe in the first place. Sam later joins the others in helping out Looker and Officer Jenny by stopping a Team Galactic plot. Team Galactic had taken over The Poketch Company building, and had taken all of the workers hostage while they used the company's Poketch PC Application--which allowed trainers to withdraw and deposit Pokemon to and from their PC at will from anywhere--to steal trainers' Pokemon. While people rioted outside in the streets outside the building, Sam, with the help of his Chimchar and Prinplup, and the others snuck into the building's back entrance, and split up to find out where Team Galactic was operating from. While in the building, Sam freed Mr. Rockford , the president of the Poketch Company, and the two went to the Electrical Room. Finally, the group reunited inside of the Electrical Room of the building, and battled the Team Galactic Grunts, defeating them easily. During this battle, Sam's Starly evolves into a Staravia. This heroic feat earned them Merit Badges from Looker, and honorable mention in the newspapers by Officer Jenny. In the chapter following, ''En Route to Oreburgh, Niya begins to aid Sam with her knowledge of Pokemon battles, in order to prepare him and his Pokemon for their first Gym Battle to come. Along with Jeremy and Alyssandra, Niya begins to repeatedly battle against Sam and his Pokemon, giving them more experience against different types of Pokemon, as well as helping them learn new moves, which will give Sam's Staravia and Luxio a better chance at defeated Roark's rock type Pokemon. He is present when a wild Buneary bounces through the camp and steals some of their food before running off into the woods with Alyssandra in hot pursuit. In the chapter, Mime Jr.'s Play Time, Sam, along with the rest of the group, is stuck inside of their tent--and has been for several days--by torrential rainstorms that seem to come and go seemingly out of nowhere. When Alyssandra's Mime Jr. goes missing, Sam goes with Jeremy to track it down, but it is Niya and Alyssandra who find the Pokemon. In the thirteenth chapter, Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, Sam and the others finally reach the Pokemon Center outside of Oreburgh Gate, where they decide to call home. During the call home, Sam--and everyone else--learn of the horrible things that Team Galactic is capable of, and how far they are willing to go to achieve their goals. This causes him and the others to make a promise to Professor Rowan, Mrs. Fernandes and Sam's Grandmother, that they would no longer interfere in the plans of Team Galactic. Upon entering the dining hall after the conversation, the group is reunited with their old Trainer School teacher, Professor Alexios. They learn that he has been studying into the creation myths of the Sinnoh Region, and that he is on his way to Oreburgh City to delve deeper into these myths. In the next chapter, The Tunnel of Terror, Sam and the others arrive at Oreburgh Gate and prepare to enter the cave together. Upon entering, they realize that the path is diverged and so Niya decides to go with Jeremy while Alyssandra went with Sam. While travelling through the cave, Sam and Alyssandra come in contact with a battling Bronzong and Shieldon. Sam battles the two Pokemon with his Prinplup and catches them. Afterwards the twosome meet up with Jeremy and Niya at the exit of the cave. Sam then exited the cave and the group arrives at Oreburgh City. In the chapter, Sam's First Gym Battle, Sam battled Roark for his Coal Badge, the first badge in the Sinnoh League. The battle is a 3 on 3, and starts off with Sam's Luxio against Roark's Geodude. Luxio ends up defeating Geodude with the use of its Iron Tail, taught to it by Niya on the travel to Oreburgh City. The second round sees Sam's Staravia against Roark's Onix. Staravia defeats Onix as well, also using a secret move taught to it by Niya, the Steel Wing. The final round of the battle is between Sam's Prinplup and Roark's Cranidos. The battle lasts the longest of the three, but thanks to Prinplup's Metal Claw, Sam is able to defeat Roark and earn his first badge. In Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks, Sam returns with the group to Jubilife City on their way to Floaroma Town. When he arrives with the others he sees Professor Rowan being accosted by several Team Galactic grunts. He and the others defend Professor Rowan and the grunts disperse and leave the city. Sam then went with the Professor and his friends to the Cafe Sole where Professor Rowan explained that he had discovered that the ancient Pokemon Jeremy and Sam had sent him were in fact, wild. He then explained that he had discovered the locations of the herds, and that is why Team Galactic had gone after him. After the Professor accepted Sam's offer to move his studies and Pascal to Sam's house in Twinleaf Town to stay safe, Sam goes with the rest of the group to check into their hotels, spending the next few days in Jubilife City to enjoy some R and R. In the following chapter,'' En Route, Route 204, Sam is present at the beginning of the chapter along with Jeremy and Alyssandra, and is witness to Jeremy's capture of a wild Gliscor and Skuntank. Afterwards, the three return to camp, and while Jeremy cooks the group's dinner, he spends time with Niya by the river, where they try to guess the shapes of clouds that pass. Later on, when it is revealed that Alyssandra is missing, Sam follows Niya and her Glameow to Alyssandra's location. This takes the group to a clearing where Alyssandra is sleeping, while a Chingling dances around her. They learn that Chingling helped Alyssandra regain some lost sleep, and the group returns to camp after Alyssandra catches the wild Pokemon. In the chapter, In the Caves of 204, Sam travels with the rest of the group through the Ravaged Path. Though their path is initially cleared, and Sam finds a Skull Fossil towards they exit they are ambushed by a wild Bronzong and Weavile. Jeremy and Sam battle and capture the wild Pokemon, using their Pikachu and Luxio respectively, and the group continues to Floaroma Town. In, Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, Sam is present when Jeremy's Luxio is returned to him by Professor Rowan. After Professor Rowan gives Jeremy advice on how to care for his starved Luxio, and Sam transfers his Skull Fossil Sam and his friends go to Floaroma Meadow to participate in the Floaroma Town Festival of Honey. During the contest, Sam ends up catching a Mothim, although Jeremy and Alyssandra end up catching more Pokemon, but none of them end up winning the contest, which a boy named Tommy ends up winning. After the contest, Sam and his friends enjoy the festival for the day. In the chapter, Showdown at the Valley Windworks, Sam and his friends meet up with Looker and plan to go after a team of Team Galactic grunts who have infiltrated the Valley Windworks. Sam goes with his friends to break into the windworks and stop Team Galactic. Sam and Alyssandra challenge two grunts guarding the entrance, defeating their Houndour and Murkrow with their Prinplup and Buneary respectively. After breaking in, they meet Galactic Commander Mars, who stalls them with conversation while her grunts reach their objective. After their conversation with Commander Mars, the group discovers that Team Galactic has stolen energy from the windworks for an unknown purpose, and Mars escapes under the cover of a smoke bomb, forcing the group to leave. Upon exiting the windworks, Looker appears with the police force and Officer Jenny, but they are too late. Alyssandra's Buneary then evolves into a Lopunny and Sam is gifted by a Drifblim by a worker of the Valley Windworks as thanks for ridding the place of Team Galactic. In ''Floaroma Contest, Sam waited behind the stage with Jeremy and Niya while Alyssandra competed in the contest. Here he spoke with Naila, who appeared before the trio while Alyssandra was doing the appeal portion of the contest. After Alyssandra returned from her appeal section, she left with Niya to redo her hair, where Naila appeared once more--keeping her appearences secret from Alyssandra--and after conversing with Alyssandra's sister once more, departed with Jeremy to give his opinion on Alyssandra's appearance. Afterwards, Sam goes out to dinner with Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra to celebrate her victory. In the next chapter, On to Route 205, Sam camps out with his friends on top of a hill on Route 205, and the foursome remembers their childhoods in Twinleaf Town, where they would sneak out at night and sleep out under the stars on Old Man's Hill, named so for the old man who lived on top of the hill a long time ago and died when he tripped and fell down it. The group also remembers the constellations they invented, and their wishing start which they pledged their vow on many years prior, promising to travel together one day and die together in the end. In the follwing chapter, Fuego Ironworks, a pair of Ambipom show up and steal the group's Pokedexes. While Sam manages to save Niya's and Jeremy's, his and Alyssandra's are stolen and Sam and the group proceeds to chase them down, finally being forced to stop at a river. From here the group splits up, with Alyssandra and Sam moving ahead to get the Ambipom while Jeremy and Niya returned to camp to prevent another theft. Sam's and Alyssandra's adventure takes them to the Fuego Ironworks where they meet the head foreman, Rort. After explaining their situation, Rort helps the kids by bringing them to the scrap yard behind the factory where the Ambipom normally play. Once there, they learn that Jeremy's Pokedex had also been stolen, while he managed to get back Alyssandra's after the Ambipom raided the camp again. This time, the Ambipom steal Alyssandra's Ball belt as well, and she is forced to use Sam's Luxio to battle the Ambipom while Jeremy uses his own Luxio. After a decisive battle, Jeremy and Alyssandra capture the Ambipom and Sam and Jeremy's Luxio evolve into Luxray. In Battle Royale, Part 2, ''Sam and the group is eating breakfast at a Pokemon Center, the morning after a horrible storm rained them in. Cut off from electricity, technology and with the roads close, they try to figure out things to do. While they debate suggestions, Sam falls asleep and remembers his recurring dream that returned to him the night prior. Sam wakes up, but shortly after, passes out again and awakens to find everyone watching over him. Niya then takes Sam upstairs to rest, where she intends to get answers from him. Sam confides everything about the dream in her, but the two are stumped as to why it happens and what it means. Sam is also seen to be occaisionally glancing at the match between Jeremy and Alyssandra happening outside. In the chapter, ''The Coming Storm, Sam is first seen being supported by Niya and Jeremy, while he is having a hard time walking on his own, still weakened from his passing out even after leaving the Pokemon Center. The group finds that Sam's state has not bettered in the day that they have been travelling, and in fact is worsening. Agreeing that Sam is too sick to travel, they decide to camp on the side of the path until Sam is better. When the storm picks up, Jeremy, along with Niya attempt to stop Alyssandra from flying away with the Drifloon, but fails to do so. While Alyssandra is blown away, Sam falls unconcious. In the next chapter, Eterna Forest, Seperate Ways, Sam is still unconcious and his dreams become more wild, and they flash from dream to dream, each dream involving the same Red and Black Dragon. Sam tries to make meaning of this, but soon his dreams are visited by a Shadowy Figure. The figure draws his sword in an attempt to kill Sam, but the dream restrains Sam from fighting back. At last, the two dragons and what be assumed is their master, a hooded figure, stop the Shadowy Figure and dispell the dream, allowing Sam to wake up perfectly healthy again. After leaving the tent, he begins the group's search for Alyssandra. In Eterna's Ancient Mansion, Sam, Jeremy and Niya have caught up to Niya using Niya's Glameow and its ability to track scent. After three days of searching, they reached the Old Chateau in search of Alyssandra. While discussing the history of the mansion, it is learned that the family made their fortune on Pokemon Ranching, but were driven out of business and into bankruptcy by Sam's grandfather, Salvatore Accardi. It is also revealed the the family patriarch at the time, Jonathan MacAbre, tried to destroy Salvatore's business with underhanded tricks, eventually leading the Accardis to train their Pokemon for battle prior to being sold, becoming the undoing of the MacAbre family and fortune. The group then hears Alyssandra scream, and runs into the abandoned mansion to find her, only to discover her coming from the basement, perfectly fine. What they heard turns out to be a shriek of victory, as Alyssandra just caught a wild Mismagius who had been controlling a group of Ghastly to make the house seem more haunted then it was. It is also revealed the Sam caught a Honchkrow, allowing him to discover that Team Galactic was searching for him and his friends. Shortly after, the group departs from the mansion and work their way towards Eterna City. In the following chapter Trouble in Eterna, Sam and the group arrives in Eterna City only to find the city is completely deserted. After trying to look around the place, they are called into a nearby Pokemon Center by a whispering figure. The figure turns out to be Looker, who is investigating Team Galactic actions in town. He tells the group that Team Galactic has a headquarters set up in Eterna City, and has become more active in the past few days, kidnapping locals and their Pokemon if they get in the way, as well as kidnapping anyone who could be a potential help to most travelling trainers. When Looker explains that they just recently kidnapped the Police Force, as well as the local Nurse Joy, Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya agree to help him stop Team Galactic by bringing an end to their Eterna City operations. The group devises a plan of attack and makes their way to the headquarters, trying to infiltrate it. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Pokemon With Professor Rowan/At the Ranch Sinnoh Ranch Other Pokemon Badges Sinnoh *Coal Badge *Forrest Badge * Trivia *Sam has caught an even amount of Pokemon in both their final and first stages of evolution *A majority of the Pokemon caught by Sam are dual type *If Jeremy's Pikachu is included as a Starter Pokemon only, Sam is the first principle character in the series to catch a Pokemon *Sam has a deep love of coffee and it is rumored that he cannot start his day without one; it is stated in the first chapter that he starts every day with a cup of coffee and two slices of toast *Sam is the only character in the series who is considered "orphaned", but he's not the only character whose family is absent from the series, the others being Alyssandra and Niya *Sam has some skill as a Pokemon Breeder, as it is stated that he learned the ropes of the Accardi Pokemon Ranch from his aunts and uncles *Sam's real name is Salvatore Accardi II, being named after his paternal grandfather *Sam shares a birthday with Alyssandra's sister, Naila, whose birthdays are on December 19th *Sam has the smallest main team of Pokemon of the entire principle cast, with only 3 Pokemon *All of the Pokemon Sam has caught so far have been male Category:All Characters Category:Main Characters